The Princess Rider
by Alice Prince
Summary: Evarinya was chosen at age 20 to be a Rider. In a fight over Gilead, she flees on the back of her emerald green dragon Briam. They fly far away from Alagaesia and return 100 years later. What will happen when she returns? Read and review please.
1. Prologue: Seeds of Madness

NOTE: This is a new type of fic. I've never done anything in this particular style. It's going to be something different, but I hope you like it all the same! Here it is! I hope you enjoy it!

***

The fate of the beautiful land of Alagaesia was sealed in one fateful night.

One day, three young riders flew far north; farther north than any Rider and dragon had ever flown before. When they stopped, there was ice and snow all around. Night was beginning to fall. The three dragons were brown, pale yellow and dark green. Their names were Ohenya, Eve and Jarnunvosk. Their riders were Ericsson, Isildor and Galbatorix.

As they slept, Urgals ambushed them. In the commotion, Ericsson, Ohenya, Isildor and Eve were all brutally killed. While trying to protect Galbatorix, Jarnunvosk threw herself in front of her trusted companion.

Jarnunvosk used her last bit of her energy to give Galbatorix her Eldunari, her heart of hearts. Her dying words were whispered to Galbatorix through the mind touch. _Live your life well, Galbatorix. I give you my Eldunari, my heart of hearts, so that you may still talk to me when I am gone. Farewell._

She died in his arms.

***

Terrain he could fly over effortlessly on a dragon's back now took him months to traverse. However, when he left the Spine, Galbatorix was found by a farmer. He was collapsed in a mud put by the farmer's house. When he saw the gedway ignasia, the shining palm, on Galbatorix's hand, the farmer immediately summoned the Riders.

The Rider that came took the limp form of Galbatorix to Doru Araeba, the home of the Riders. He spent the next four days in recovery. When he was deemed healthy, Galbatorix went before the Council of Elder Riders.

It was located in an immense hollowed out tree in Ellesmera. Everywhere a person looked, they saw the green of the leaves. Vines covered the wall, lacing over it with an intricacy that moved people to tears. But that wouldn't work with Galbatorix. The council was seated on a ledge high above where he stood. The dragons almost never came in here, but there was an alcove set aside that was big enough for them to fit their heads into the room, and so participate in the discussion. The sealing was made of branches, which allowed for sunlight to shine in.

There were five on the Council: Oromis, Vrael, Arva, Imelda and Nila. Oromis had a golden sheathed blade, Naegling. His hair was as silver as starlight. Vrael's sword was white; it matched his hair almost perfectly. Arva's blade was green and it was named Tamerlein. His hair was as black as night. Imelda was a female human Rider. Her hair was blond, but it shined like gold in the sunlight, as did her dark orange blade. Nila was a female elf rider. Her hair was waist length and black. Her purple sword gleamed in the sunlight.

"We cannot, Galbatorix," said Imelda. "While the council grieves for your loss, there is nothing we can do about it."

Galbatorix was fuming. Some of the younger council members though they could see smoke coming out of his ears. "What about-"

"Stop this madness at once!" yelled Arva. "You cannot have another-"

Oromis turned to Arva and silenced him. "I will handle this." Oromis turned back to face Galbatorix. "I truly am sorry young rider, but we cannot grant you another dragon," Oromis sighed. "The only way you'd be able to get another dragon was if-"

Vrael cut him off. "We, that is, the council, cannot grant you another dragon." Galbatorix started to protest, but Vrael cut him off. "It has been decided."

With that, Galbatorix turned and fled from the room. Vrael had sealed his fate with that last sentence. Galbatorix came to believe that it was the Riders' fault Jarnunvosk died. Not his own foolishness or arrogance, not her selfless sacrifice, but the Riders. The seeds of hatred and madness were planted in his head. He was already formulating a plan to exact revenge.

One day, he met a sympathetic Rider. Together, they lured an elder Rider and killed him. Their swords bathed in the blood of the elder. Then, without warning, he turned on his companion and slaughtered him. That was when the Riders found him. He was laughing maniacally. Blood dripped from his hands. When the Riders entered the room, he turned to face them, his eyes wide. He let loose a wild, feral cry and fled from the room, into the night. They could not find him, no matter how much they looked.

Galbatorix hid in the wastelands like a hunted animal for years. Eventually, people stopped looking for him, though his deed was never forgotten. Then, through cursed luck, he met a young Rider named Morzan, who was strong in body, but not in mind. Galbatorix convinced him to leave a gate unlocked in Ilirea – currently Uru'baen – unlocked. Galbatorix entered and stole a black dragon hatchling, which he named Shruikan.

Galbatorix and Morzan, his new disciple, went to a dark and evil place, where the Riders dared not go. There, Morzan entered a dark apprenticeship. Galbatorix taught him things about magic that should have remained secret.

When Shruikan was fully grown, Galbatorix and Morzan revealed themselves to the world. Together, they fought all of the Riders that they came across, growing stronger with each kill. Twelve Riders joined them; some wanted power, others revenge. Those twelve, along with Morzan became known as the Thirteen Forsworn. The Riders were unprepared and couldn't guard against Galbatorix and the Forsworn. The elves tried to help, but they fell quickly, retreating into the depths of Du Weldenvarden.

Only Vrael, leader of the Riders, could resist. He was ancient and wise, struggling to save to Order. In the final battle at the gates of Doru Araeba, Vrael defeated Galbatorix, but he hesitated at the final blow. Galbatorix seized the opportunity and slashed Vrael's side open. Badly wounded, he retreated to Utgard Mountain, where he hoped he could recover.

Galbatorix found him and as they fought, kicked Vrael in the groin. With that underhanded blow, Galbatorix decapitated him with a shining blood soaked sword.

From the day, he has ruled over Alagaesia.

But it will not last, for there are four hopes for the land: the last free Riders and their dragons. Eragon and Saphira and Evarinya and Briam.


	2. Fight or Flight

NOTE: Here's the actual first chapter of The Princess Rider! I hope you like it.

"FLY FASTER BRIAM! HE'S GOING TO CATCH US!"

The emerald green dragon pumped his wings faster than he ever had before, but it was a futile prospect. The black dragon caught Briam by the right hind leg. Shruikan bit down hard, causing Briam to howl with pain.

The two dragons twisted in the air, clawing at each other, biting each other. Shruikan now held Briam by the neck, even as Briam held Shruikan by his own. The Riders on the saddles exchanged blows with their swords Agaeti and Domia. Galbatorix slashed at Evarinya's sword arm, but she was too fast. She knocked his blade, Agaeti, away. Evarinya flinched as Briam roared with pain. Galbatorix took advantage of her momentary weakness and cut her out of the saddle.

Evarinya fell off of Briam's back, plummeting down towards the streets of Gil'ead. She shouted for help. Her helmet tore itself off of her head, and her shoulder length snowy hair flying behind her. As she fell, she saw another Rider fight Galbatorix.

_So this is how it ends._ Evarinya thought to herself.

Then she felt a bone-jarring crunch, breaking her arm. Briam caught her. She sheathed her sword and gripped the saddle with her legs. Evarinya was extremely tired and so was Briam. In this battle, they would be worse than a liability.

Briam fled, flying far away from the fighting. They flew in a north-western direction, far away from Alagaesia, past the island of Vroengard and the city of Doru Araeba.

On and on Briam flew, for two days and three nights. At dawn on the morning of the third day, Evarinya saw land. Briam touched down on the beach. They had long since opened their mind to each other.

_Do you require healing?_ She asked him.

_No, just some rest._

Worn out from flying, all Evarinya needed was some bread that she still had in her saddlebags and some water, lifted from deep within the ground. Briam took a long draught then lay down on the soft sand. Evarinya looked around.

_Are you sure?_

_I am._

_Then I shall see if anyone else is on this island._

Evarinya cast out her consciousness everywhere on the island. When she came to the mountainous area, she felt a vast consciousness, brimming with wisdom. The moment she touched it, Evarinya felt an icy dagger stab into her mind, feeling pain beyond any mental pain she had felt before. In desperation, she shouted in the Ancient Language, "Eka ai frikai un Shut'tugal!" I am a Rider and a friend!

Surprise emanated from the consciousness, who then hesitantly lowered its mental barrier. Though suspicion followed a second later, who ever this was would believe her. After all, you can't lie while speaking the Ancient Language.

_What is your name? _Evarinya asked, still in the Elves' native tongue.

…_Wyrda,_ the voice hesitantly said._ And yours?_

_Evarinya. Are you a Rider?_

_Yes. I had thought that no one would find me here. I guess I was wrong._

Evarinya knew that Wyrda could feel the emotions that she felt: surprise, fear and a little pride. _If I may, what is your dragon's name?_

_Fundor. And yours?_

_Briam. We must meet._

_I agree. Fly to me. I am in a cave, at the top of the tallest mountain. _

_I will be right there. _Evarinya withdrew from the contact and reached from Briam's mind. _Another Rider and dragon!_

_It can't be! _Briam exclaimed.

_She said it in the Ancient Language. She couldn't have lied._

_Let us go and meet them._

_But your saddle!_

_Repair it fast then, and let us go and meet them._

Evarinya didn't have the time to do it with tools, so she fixed it by magic. _Ready?_

_Let's go._

Evarinya climbed up Briam's massive foreleg and sat in the saddle. Briam took off, sending a cloud of sand behind them.

_Where is this Rider?_

_In the cave on top of the tallest mountain._

It was a large mountain range, but they had no trouble finding the cave that Wyrda was in. As they neared the cave, they saw an elf. She was clad in leather pants and a leather shirt. She wore a belt with a pure white sheathed sword belted on it. Her hair was as black as a raven's. It was waist length and unbound.

As Briam landed, Evarinya jumped out of the saddle onto the ledge. "Hail and well met, Wyrda-Svit-kona."

"Hail and well met," Wyrda said. "Shall we go inside my cave?"

Evarinya nodded. "That would be wonderful."

The three walked inside the cave. There was plenty of room for Briam, and there was also a vast expanse of space in the cavern, which was large enough to house three more Briams.

THUD.

The very walls seemed to quiver with fear.

Suddenly, a blinding light shone through the semidarkness of the cavern. Evarinya's eyes focused.

Evarinya gasped; she couldn't help it. The source of the brilliant light was a massive white dragon.

In the 100 years that Evarinya and Briam were with Evarinya and Fundor, they learned many of the things that Evarinya would have learned, had her training could have been continued. They perfected many of the techniques that they hadn't yet mastered. Evarinya's archery and swordplay improved dramatically, as did Briam's flying.

One day, after Wyrda and Evarinya finished the Rimgar, they sat down to tea. They got into a discussion about what they missed most about Alagaesia. It evolved into a heated discussion.

Abandoning her usual air of calm, Evarinya stormed out and crossed a bridge to her own cave. There was a little pond in the cave that she had discovered after she moved in.

She sat down, and memories of her little sister Arya began to flood in. She felt her eyes well up with tears and, unable to resist, walked over to the pond and murmured the traditional phrase, draumr kopa.

The water flattened, frozen by an invisible force. She saw Arya, dressed for combat, sitting cross legged on the ground, which she couldn't see. Evarinya released the magic, and this time visualized her mother. She murmured the traditional phrase again. Her mother was dressed for combat as well, with a sheath belted to her waist and a bow and arrows in their quiver slung across her back. Islanzadi was swinging her sword at an invisible enemy, wearing a fierce expression on her face.

Evarinya again released the magic and rose. _It's time. _She buckled on her armor, her belt, her quiver that held her arrows and stung bow and her sword and sheath. She still had no helmet. She ran across the bridge and into Wyrda's cave.

"Master!"

"Yes?"

"I need to leave! My mother and sister are in grave danger!"

Wyrda rose. "Then I will go with you." Wyrda dressed herself in her armor and grabbed her weapons.

The Riders called Briam and Fundor to them.

_We're leaving._

_Let's go!_

Both dragons were able to keep on flying until they landed north of Therinsfold in the Spine. While their dragons rested, Evarinya and Wyrda sparred to stretch their muscles.

In the morning, they decided to fly to Farthen Dur. "We can angle southeast and cut through the Hadarac Desert."

They flew all day that day and got to Dras Leona. They camped about ten miles away from Helgrind. As they were about to sit down to dinner, an arrow sped through the camp and almost struck Wyrda on the shoulder, deflected by her wards. She fell on the ground startled and stood up. They stood back to back to back. Evarinya cursed; Briam and Fundor were in Leona Lake, too far away to help.

Out of the dark woods, four cloaked strangers ran at them with drawn swords. Evarinya and Wyrda drew theirs just in time. They each dueled two at once. Hack, slash, parry. The two groups of three whirled around in a flurry of swords.

While Wyrda's back was turned, one of the cloaked strangers decapitated her, showering his blade in a stream of her blood. Letting out a cry of rage, Evarinya recklessly charged forward and was able to kill one of the remaining three strangers. She tripped and hit the ground in a heap. The strangers were already gone.

_What happened, Evarinya? Are you all right?_

_I am, _Evarinya said sadly. _We were attacked by four strangers. We killed two of them, and one of the dead ones killed Wyrda._

_Looks like the two of us are alone then. As soon as I could no longer feel Fundor's presence, I knew something was wrong. He fell into the lake and when I tried to contact him, I couldn't._

Soon after that exchange, Briam landed in the clearing. Evarinya ran up to him and clutched his leg. _Don't leave me again, ok?_

_I won't. We need to bury Wyrda._

_I know._ Evarinya turned. Seeing her mentor's corpse was too much for her. She sat down next to Wyrda's corpse and cried. Recovering from her emotions, Evarinya stood up and carried the body to a tree. Evarinya sang a grave out of the tree and on the top of it, she set some of the Liduen-Kvaedhi, the written for of the Ancient Language, on top of it.

_Here lies Wyrda. She was my teacher and like another sister to me. May her memory and her dragon Fundor's memory live on for all eternity._

_Let's fly._

_Yes._

At the end of the next three days, Briam and Evarinya arrived in Farthen Dur. Immediately, they were brought before the dwarf king, Hrothgar, who told them that the Varden had long since arrived at the Burning Plains of Alagaesia. "Mine own troops are beginning to march as well. Fly fast and true, oh Rider."

Evarinya once again mounted Briam. _Let's go._

When they arrived there, it was in the middle of the day, and sweltering hot. Briam stayed by the lake while Evarinya went to the Varden. _Stay there, Briam. They won't take the appearance of another Rider and dragon lightly._

_Just know that if you aren't back in two hours, I will come and get you._

_I love you too._

_And I you, little one._

Evarinya had no cloth, so she couldn't make a white flag, but when she approached the Varden's camp, she raised both her arms in a gesture of surrender. The sentries spotted her right away and they were more than ready for her at the gate.

The sentries eyed her suspiciously. One of them, a human, looked up at her. "Who are you and what is it that you require?"

"I seek an audience with your leader."

The human glanced at her from head to toe, presumably wondering where she got her armor. "Is it only you here?"

Evarinya nodded, deciding it wouldn't do to make any sort of reference to Briam just yet.

"Just who might you be?"

"An ally. I've no love for the Empire and I wish to join your ranks."

"Your name, woman!"

"I cannot reveal my name to anyone."

He looked distrustful.

"You see that I come alone. What herm can I possibly cause?"

This seemed to sway him. "All right. One of us will guide you to our leader's command tent."

Evarinya bowed her head. "Thank you."

When she arrived at the command pavilion, she found it guarded by an entire squad of warriors: two Urgals, two dwarves and two humans. One of the humans spoke up. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am someone who wants to join your ranks and for that, I need to see your leader."

The bearded guard who had spoken up grunted. It was plain he didn't believe her story. "How am I to believe you?"

_I just can't show them my palm. What can I do?_

As if on cue, Eragon, Roran and Arya walked up. The bearded guard announced their arrival to the leader, who was inside of the tent.

"They may come in," came a female voice from inside.

As Arya noticed Evarinya, tears filled her eyes. She walked up to Evarinya, as if she didn't believe that what she was seeing was real. When Arya was close enough, she reached out her arm and touched Evarinya on the shoulder. "It _is_ you." Tears spilled over onto her cheeks. "Come in with me."

When the bearded guard tried to object, Arya said, "Be at peace. I trust her."

The guard looked like he still had misgivings, but he held the flap open for the two elven women. Eragon looked like he was waiting to tell Nasuada something of great importance.

"Now that we all are here, Eragon, you may go ahead," said Nasuada.

It took only fifteen minutes for Eragon to explain that Murtagh, an enemy Rider, was his brother and that the accursed Morzan was his father. The other man in the room, Roran, changed facial expressions through this narrative, from revulsion, to outright rage.

"Perhaps my news will be better," Arya said, gesturing at Evarinya. "This is my sister, Evarinya."

"You have a sister?" Eragon exclaimed.

"Yes," Arya said, "but I thought that she had died, so I didn't mention her to anyone."

"Is there more to your news?" Nasuada asked.

"There is," said Arya. She turned to Evarinya. "Show them your palm."

Everyone gasped as Evarinya's gedway ignasia was revealed.

"You're a Rider?" Roran exclaimed, jumping out of his chair and grasping his hammer.

"Yes, and I intend to fight for your cause."

NOTE: So, what did you think? I'm rather proud of this chapter. Review please


	3. The Test of Loyalty

NOTE: It's been a while since I last updated. I've found a system that works really well for me- the point of it is, I write about four chapters of different fics at the same time. That way, they all get updated faster! A quick update on the story: the first chapter is a quick summary of what has happened in Alagaesia (Galbatorix's takeover). And the second chapter is basically the introduction of our protagonist Evarinya at the time of the Fall, Evarinya meeting her masters and then their travels and arrival in the Varden's camp. Anyway…here is the next chapter of The Princess Rider.

%$%$%$%$%$

Evarinya had to prove that her words were true. She allowed a few spell casters into her mind to check her memories. She warned them not to go in too far and not to stray where they shouldn't go. Thankfully, no one broached any forbidden topic and the inspection went without incident. They rose and Evarinya led Nasuada, Jormundor, King Orrin, Eragon, Narheim, Blodgharm, Roran, Arya and even Nar Garzvog to see Briam for themselves.

The three elves, Garzvog and Eragon could have run the distance of 24 miles without breaking a sweat, but they had to wait for the rest of the party, who were on horses.

When they finally arrived, the sun was high in the sky, and they had arrived at the shore of Lake Tudosten. Briam was in the water, blissfully relaxing after those days of hard riding.

_Could you please get out of the water, Briam?_

_Why? It's so peaceful in here._

_So you can meet people. We may not be allowed into the Varden if you don't show yourself._

Briam seemed to sigh. _Who?_

_Leaders of the Varden, Surda and others besides._

_All right, I'm coming up._

Briam burst out of the water in a shower of droplets that sparkled gloriously in the sunlight. Their party looked up at Briam in awe of his size. Eragon dropped to his knees with tears in his eyes.

Evarinya walked over to Briam and got her sword Domia and it's sheath. She attached the sheath to her belt, a gift from the Riders- it had twelve diamonds sewn into it; they were covered by a section of leather that could be moved. She removed her hair tie, and her snow white hair fell to her shoulders in sharp contrast to her black leather clothes.

Briam projected his thoughts so that everyone could hear. _Evarinya and I would be glad to fight in the name of the Varden._

"We would be glad to have you," said Nasuada. "But forgive us; we need to test your abilities."

"I understand." Evarinya, being an elf, was very good at hiding her true emotions. Though she was mildly irked, she felt that she had no choice but to comply. "Who will be doing the examination?"

The rest of the group clustered together and deliberated for a few minutes. Nasuada spoke up again. "We've decided that you will be tested in three areas: flying, magic and swordsmanship. Eragon and Saphira will, of course, test you in flying; Blodgharm will test you in magic and Arya will test you in sword play."

In the end, Evarinya and Briam were allowed to enter the ranks of the Varden. However, when they returned to Nasuada's command tent, she turned to them and said, "We'll need you to swear and oath of loyalty in front of the Varden, Evarinya. Briam as well."

Now she really seethed, but restrained from any outbursts. She did, however, cross her arms. "I can see why."

Nasuada turned to Jormundor. "Gather the Varden outside this tent.."

He gave a slight bow. "Of course."

Within a matter of minutes, everyone was gathered. They all muttered restlessly. In front of the group stood Nasuada, Eragon, Nar Garzvog, King Orrin, Blodgharm, Narheim, Arya, Jormundor and Saphira. Evarinya and Briam circled over head. Nasuada stepped forward and cleared her throat. "People of the Varden!" The noise dropped instantly. "I have another soldier to introduce for you! She will be one of the greatest assets in the war effort!"

_Briam, fly down, but don't land._

_Ok._

"She is a Dragon Rider!"

_Now._

Briam roared and landed on the ground next to Saphira. Evarinya used a quick spell to increase the volume of her voice. "My name is Evarinya!" She jumped down. "And my dragon's name is Briam!" She walked over to Nasuada. She stood next to her. Evarinya released the spell.

"Evarinya of the Elves, do you swear loyalty to the Varden?"

"I do."

_And I do as well. _Briam projected his thoughts.

"And do you both swear to never betray us?"

"I do."

_I do._

"Very well." Nasuada turned again to Arya and beckoned to her. She came up.

As they had planned in the brief time before the Varden gathered, Arya would have Evarinya and Briam swear the oaths in the Ancient Language. They repeated the oaths.

Nasuada turned again to the still-silent crowd. She raised her arms. "There you have it! Galbatorix will topple from his black throne!" The crowd cheered. "We will retake Alagaesia!"

%$%$%$%$%$

As Evarinya went to go to sleep, Eragon and Arya came in. Arya came right up to Evarinya and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much." Eragon was shocked to see some tears.

"I missed you too, Arya." She quickly reciprocated the hug. "I thought constantly of you and mother for all this time. Why don't you and Eragon sit down? Unless I'm mistaken, this is no idle visit."

They all sat on the ground.

After a while, Eragon could no longer contain himself. "What were they like?"

Evarinya chuckled. "Who? I can't answer if I don't know the question!"

"The Riders. What were they like?"

"I c-can't describe them in such a short time, but I'll do my best." Evarinya cleared her throat. "They were ancient and wise. They were noble and always helped those in need." As she spoke, Eragon's eyes widened. "They were incredibly strong, as you can most likely imagine." Evarinya paused, her eyes full of tears.

"Please continue," pleaded Eragon.

"It was cruel of the accursed Forsworn and Galbatorix to tear their lives away from them." Her tears spilled over onto her cheeks. "The dragons were majestic, the way their scales sparkled in the sun. The older ones could have been mistaken for small mountains." She wiped the tears away. "However, for how wise they were, it doesn't change the fact that they didn't foresee their own demise."

Seeing the need for a change of subject, Arya said, "Eragon, could you leave so I can talk to my sister alone?"

Eragon looked dismayed.

"I can talk more tomorrow," promised Evarinya.

Eragon nodded and left into the night.

"Where's Briam?" asked Arya.

"He's resting," said Evarinya. "He liked the lake, so he flew there. He'll be back soon enough."

They sat silently for a while. At last, it seemed as though Arya couldn't take any more. "Where were you? I thought you were dead! Briam could have flown you home and Mother and I wouldn't have been so worried!" She looked hysterical.

"You know I couldn't do that. Think, Arya! Think! The protective enchantments around Du Weldenvarden would have prevented me from flying in, or contact you," Evarinya swallowed, trying to rid herself of the large lump that was forming in her throat. "I was where I needed to be."

"And that wo-" Arya was cut off as Nasuada came in.

"Evarinya, I would like you to be at the training grounds tomorrow, just after dawn."

She nodded. "Where is that?"

Arya looked at her. "I will be there in the morning."

Nasuada sat down. "I want to know, and I have to ask, for the good of the Varden."

"Hmm?" Evarinya crossed her arms.

"Where were you these past 100 years?" she asked.

"I was where I needed to be," repeated Evarinya. To prevent the question from being asked again, she said, "Training."

"With who?" asked Arya.

"They're gone," she said, obviously still grieving. "Killed near Helgrind by four cloaked strangers."

"Ra'zac," said Arya with evident contempt. "The king's personal dragon hunters."

"When did they surface?" whispered Evarinya.

"Almost eighty or ninety years ago." Arya was barely audible. "About ten years after the fall."

"What were your teachers' names?" asked Nasuada.

"They were like siblings to me and Briam. They were wiser and more powerful, than even Vrael; for you see, they were the Lost Ones," said Evarinya.

Nasuada's eyes widened. "Really? They were your masters?"

Evarinya nodded.

After a while, Nasuada spoke again. "I was thinking. You should go fight with the elves."

"They've got many strong spell casters. No, this is where I'm needed," said Evarinya. "However, I'd like to fly up the Ellesmera for a couple of days."

"The elves are marching for Ceunon. The queen sent me a message telling me that their army is gathering in Osilon.," said Nasuada. "Go for a couple of days. Arya can go with you, if you wish."

Arya shook her head. "I'm needed here too. What if the Varden are attacked while I'm away?"

"True, we could always use more fighters," said Nasuada.

"Briam and I will go alone," said Evarinya.

"I'd like someone to go with you," said Nasuada.

Briam stuck his head in the tent. He growled. _Alone, _he said, projecting his thoughts.

And that settled the matter. It was, reflected Evarinya gleefully, difficult to argue with a dragon. Especially one of Briam's size.

%$%$%$%$%$

Evarinya woke before dawn, as was her habit, so she could see the sun rise. It was something her father, King Evandar, had started with her and Arya when they were young. Evarinya did the second level of the Rimgar, and walked outside to a hill she'd seen the day before. When she arrived, Evarinya sat cross legged on the ground.

Air blaster he hair as Briam landed next to her. He curled up and she leaned against him. _Good morning, Little One._

_Good morning, Briam. _They were silent for a while. _I have a question for you._

_What is it?_

_What do you think of Nasuada and the Varden?_

_I think she'd wise beyond her years. A good leader._

_And the Varden?_

_I cannot say…but I see something is not right with you. What is it?_

_You know _exactly _what's wrong. I miss him._

_Who?_

_I think you know who I mean._

_This is true. _Briam laughed, shaking Evarinya's whole body. _He'll be with your mother. He's a good, strong swords…swordself._

_I know. _Evarinya sighed.

They sat in silence, watching the sun as its life giving rays lit the fields.

Maybe they sat there for hours, or minutes, or days, but eventually, Arya came to get them. "It's time for the testing," she said.

"You didn't see the sunrise," said Evarinya wistfully.

"I saw it from my tent," said Arya, crossing her arms.

"You know that's not what Father intended," said Evarinya reproachfully.

"I realize this. But sometimes, time just doesn't allow for it," said Arya. "Come; it's time for the tests."

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: So…who do you think Evarinya's 'he' is? Feel free to speculate. He'll be making an appearance in the next few chapters.


	4. Swordselfship

NOTE: Quicker updates, happy writer! I love the title of this chapter~

%$%$%$%$%$

Evarinya sat on Briam's saddle as Arya led them through camp towards the training field. When they arrived, Eragon and Saphira were there already, along with Nasuada and Blodgharm. Evarinya jumped off of Briam and walked over. Briam followed. As Evarinya walked beside Briam, Evarinya kept her hand on his giant foreleg.

_Oh Eragon! Look how his scales sparkle in the sun!_

_If you _do_ decide to act, make sure that you do when this is all over and done, Saphira._

_Are we _really _having this discussion again?_

Eragon gave no response.

The flying test went really well, of course, as did magic. But everyone present knew that they were just formalities. At last, it was time for the arms test. Arya and Evarinya moved to the center of the arena and blocked their swords. They faced each other, neither daring to move.

Evarinya slashed. Arya stepped nimbly back. Arya spun around and hacked at Evarinya's side. Just in time, Evarinya lowered her sword, Domia, and their swords clashed at the hilt. They fell over and jumped up again.

They spun and their swords clashed again, this time mid-blade. The force involved propelled them apart again. Evarinya swung Domia in a criss cross pattern. At just the right time, Arya thrust her sword out and knocked Domia out of Evarinya's hand.

Evarinya dropped to the ground and tripped Arya with her ankles. Arya landed heavily. Evarinya scrambled up and grabbed Domia just in time to block a strike from Arya. Evarinya lunged and Arya jumped back.

Arya charged forward, and Evarinya stood her ground. Right before Arya hit her, Evarinya spun to the side. As she passed, they were a hair's breadth apart. They stood separately again, each breathing heavily. They ran at each other. Just as they were about to collide, Arya tried to trip Evarinya. Just as quickly, Evarinya jumped up, dodging the attempt at tripping.

And so it went on for another twenty minutes, until Arya fell backwards. Evarinya touched Domia to Arya's collarbone. Evarinya helped her up. They removed the blocks on their swords and sheathed them. The two walked over to Nasuada, Eragon and Blodgharm.

Eragon looked at them with awe. "That was some of the best swordselfship I've ever seen!"

Evarinya laughed. "Swords_elf_ship?" Soon, the others joined in. After a minute, they stopped.

Nasuada approached Evarinya. "You may leave now, if you wish. Briam's saddlebags have already been packed."

Evarinya clasped Nasuada's shoulders. "You are generous and wise. Be safe, Lady Nasuada."

Nasuada looked at her right in the eye. "I'll try."

Just before they took off, Evarinya checked the saddlebags. Her bow, arrows, quiver were there. Everything else was too- everything that she'd need for a long voyage. "All there." Evarinya mounted Briam. Just before takeoff, Arya came over.

"Sister!" called Arya.

_Wait. _"Yes?" she called back.

Arya spoke a line in the Ancient Language. "May you return to our ancestral home swiftly and safely."

"And may you stay safe within the ranks of the Varden," replied Evarinya in the Ancient Language.

Briam took off and leveled out really high up, where the air was thin and of a farmer happened to glance up and see them, they'd be mistaken for a hawk. It was freezing up there and Evarinya was glad she'd layered her clothes before she went.

_You know where we're going, Little One?_

_Keep flying north._ Evarinya wiggled in the saddle. _Oooh, I can't wait!_

_For?_

_I think you know perfectly well what for._

_True._ Briam flapped his wings a little harder.

%$%$%$%$%$

By the end of the second day, the two had skirted the Capital, and were just north of Bullridge, south of Gil'ead. That night, they landed near Osilon. Briam was exhausted, so he stayed in a clearing about five miles away from the town. Evarinya strapped on her belt and sheath and hugged Briam's neck. _I'll be back for you soon. Get some rest._

_I will. You can be sure of that._

%$%$%$%$%$

It didn't take long to find the elves' camp. The guard saw Evarinya running at top speed for the camp. She saw how fast Evarinya was, and knew that she, the approaching figure, was an elf. _After all, no one can run as fast as an elf._

Evarinya arrived. Onoma didn't recognize Evarinya, as she was of a younger generation of elves, born after the Fall. Evarinya touched her fingers to her lips. "Atra esterní ono thelduin."

Onoma responded. "Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr."

Continuing in the Ancient Language, Evarinya told Onoma that she needed to see the queen. After some persuasion, Onoma led Evarinya there. She walked in and motioned for Evarinya to follow her inside.

The queen and the ten elven lords and ladies all looked up. Islanzadí and Evarinya locked eyes. No one spoke for a long moment. "Leave us. All of you," the queen finally said. No one dared talk back. When the last elf had gone, Islanzadí came over to where Evarinya still stood. She grabbed her daughter's shoulders. A single tear ran down her pale cheek. She held Evarinya tightly. In the Ancient Language, she said, "Oh my daughter, I have missed you so."

Responding in the same language, Evarinya replied. "I never stopped thinking of you for a second." She returned her mother's hug.

"Oh, my daughter…" Islanzadí pulled back, but kept a hold on Evarinya's shoulders. She whispered, "Where were you?"

Deciding not to hide anything, Evarinya answered. "I was training. After the Battle of Gil'ead, Briam and I flew as far west as we could. I think we landed in Alalea." The queen's eyes grew wide. "While we were there, we found our teachers- the Lost Ones." Evarinya took a deep breath. "We were there for one hundred years, constantly training. They taught us so much…I scryed you and Arya as often as I could. After a time, I knew it was time to act, so the four of us flew back." Evarinya coughed.

The queen's reply was barely audible. "Where are they now?"

Evarinya closed her eyes and turned her head away. "Gone."

"How?"

"We flew by Helgrind and as we were eating, four cloaked strangers attacked us. Arya tells me they're called the Ra'zac." Evarinya's head was still turned. The queen stayed silent, paralyzed in fear. "Briam and I buried them. From there, we flew to Farthen Dur and King Hrothgar told us where the Varden is, so we flew there." She turned her head back. "We've decided to fight with them. We came back to see you and one other person." Evarinya felt her cheeks redden slightly.

"You're leaving?" Islanzadí stared at Evarinya tearfully and incredulously. "So soon after we've been reunited?"

"I'm sorry, Mother."

Islanzadí's arms dropped to her sides. "Go." She turned away. "Go. See whoever it is and leave."

"But-"

"GO!" Islanzadí turned rapidly, her eyes wild, hair slightly disheveled.

Evarinya whispered. "Stay safe." She walked out of the tent. She wandered the camp, wondering where he'd be. She searched her memories of him for a clue. One in particular stood out.

_Evarinya had finished her training for the day. She had some free time, so she decided to go to his favorite clearing in Du Weldenvarden. It was perfect- it was a great size, it was enclosed, quiet and great for meditation or the occasional duel with a friend, even archery._

_He was there with his cousin Munal, who could keep secrets. The two were dueling and it looked like it was a fierce one. Evarinya stood to the side, basket of fruit and bred in hand and observed, not wanting to disturb them. _Looks like this is starting to wind down.

_She came into the clearing. Munal, only seeing her sparring partner, lunged. The blade smacked Evarinya's shoulder hard- even though the edge was blocked, it was still hard enough to shatter Evarinya's right arm. Both female elves cried out- Munal in shock, Evarinya in pain. The two collapsed on the ground._

_He immediately threw his still blocked sword to the ground and ran over. He acted quickly. "I can fix the shirt when I'm done." He took out a small knife and cut off the sleeve, careful not to injure his love any further. He winced. The injury looked terrible._

_He put his hands together and chanted. It was quite a long incantation. When he finished, he collapsed next to Evarinya. Wordlessly, Munal had been gathering the fruit and bread from the ground. She handed Evarinya the basket, murmured a quick apology, and left the clearing._

_He ate gratefully, and Evarinya gathered his head in her lap. She smiled down and he smiled back as he finished his last few bites. Evarinya leaned down for a long kiss._

Evarinya wasn't watching where she was going. She was jolted out of her reverie when she ran into someone who was dueling his opponent. The traditional greeting was exchanged. "I'm sorry I backed into you."

"No, that's all right. I wasn't watching where I was going," said Evarinya.

The other elf smiled.

"I'm looking for someone. Could you help me find him?"

"It's the least I can do." Evarinya told him who she was looking for. The elf looked around. "He's over there." The elf, whose name Evarinya still didn't know, led her over to where he was.

The elf Evarinya was seeking turned in his duel and saw Evarinya. He walked over, blocked blade still in hand. He removed the block and sheathed his blade. He reached out and put a hand on Evarinya's shoulder. Evarinya reciprocated the movement. "Is it you?"

Evarinya said nothing, but nodded. His hand dropped to hers and he held it. He turned to his sparring partner. "Daer, I have to go." He bowed and led Evarinya out of the sparring area to a deserted clearing. They sat down and said nothing for a long while. He took her hands in his own. He pulled Evarinya in gently and rested his forehead against her. His brown eyes, full of wonder and joy, bored into her blue ones. He angled his mouth and kissed her. He stopped and they went forehead to forehead again.

He whispered so tenderly, it made Evarinya's heart melt. "I'm coming with you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," replied Evarinya in that same whisper. Those were the first words that he'd heard from Evarinya in one hundred years.

The two stood up and went to Islanzadí's tent. He wrote out a quick message for her, handed it to a guard, and told the guard who it was for. Then he and Evarinya left camp. They ran at full speed to Briam's clearing. They arrived in no time. When they did, however, the two stopped just outside of the clearing out of breath.

Evarinya contacted Briam through the mind touch. _Are you awake?_

_I am now._

_We're here. _Night was beginning to fall. _Do you want to leave at day break?_

_I don't see you._

_We're just outside the clearing._

_Well, come over here._

Evarinya chuckled. _Ok. _"He's a little grumpy that we woke him up." She ushered him through the trees. Briam wordlessly opened his wing.

The male elf sent a questioning glance to Evarinya, who replied, "We can use Briam's wing as a tent."

The two lay down together against Briam's thigh. A pane of green covered what they could see of the night sky.

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: I'll give you a hint as to who he is- when he was first introduced (in the books), this behavior would have been VERY uncharacteristic for him. At least at first. No more hints for you guys!


	5. Revelations

NOTE: It's been a while, hasn't it? Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And for those who were wondering who the male elf is, his identity will be revealed this chapter. You have no idea how annoying it is to refer to him as "he" or "Evarinya's companion". Also, a side note. Time here had been sped up a little. This takes place right before Roran and Katrina's wedding, after the man who feel no pain attack the Varden. Enjooooooy~

%$%$%$%$%$

The two days of flying were both a joy and a curse. Evarinya was overjoyed to have him back. Being separated for one hundred years, not being able to see him, or hear his voice, that was a constant strain on her and her training. During one practice in particular, her longing for him was too big a distraction, much bigger and more poignant than usual. Evarinya and Wyrda were dueling in a clearing much like his favorite in Du Weldenvarden. Overcome with emotion, Evarinya stopped in mid run, allowing Wyrda to deliver a sharp rap to her back.

They were a curse because of the constant stress of flying over the Empire, especially when they had to skirt the Capital. They all had to close off their minds. Evarinya and Briam couldn't even be linked mentally, lest the king sense their presence.

They finally landed for the last time at the Burning Plains. It was absolute chaos. _Wait. _The aftermath of absolute chaos. Or so Evarinya thought as she and her love still sat on Briam's back, surveying the camp and surrounding lands. _Briam, get us to the command tent._

Without an answer, Briam leapt through the Varden's camp in search of Lady Nasuada. Eventually, they found her.

Evarinya dismounted, and he followed. "What happened?"

Nasuada turned. "We were attacked."

"By who?"

"By men who feel no pain. The battle has ended though, so don't fret. We're getting cleaned up for a wedding."

"Whose wedding?" asked Evarinya's companion.

"Eragon's cousin Roran and Katrina. I trust you've heard of them?"

"I have," said Evarinya. "We'll be there." She turned to face him. "Let's go to our tent." He nodded.

They started through camp. _Briam, go get some sleep. I'm sure you need it._

_I will. See you at the wedding._

_See you._

Briam took off and found somewhere to lie down. Where that was, Evarinya did not know. She only could be sure that it was close to camp.

They found her tent and went inside. He set his bags on the ground and they quickly dressed after a quick wash. They sat on Evarinya's bed. "Will you braid my hair?"

The unusual request caught him off guard. "Ok." But he didn't show it.

Evarinya's hair was a longer than he remembered. It reached the middle of her back. After a while, he finished braiding. They left and came to the command tent again. One of the Nighthawks told them where the wedding was going to be held and the two went to the correct hill. On the way, the two ran into Eragon, who initiated the traditional greeting with the both of them. Once the niceties were out of the way, Eragon looked right at Evarinya's companion. "Is that you, Vanir?"

Vanir nodded. "I trust you've been well?"

Eragon laughed grimly. "As well as one can hope."

Vanir chuckled. "That's good to hear." He gestured at Eragon's belt. "What happened to Zar'roc?"

Eragon sighed sourly. "It was stolen from me."

"By who?"

"By another rider."

"The Crooked One managed to get another egg to hatch?"

Eragon said nothing. He only nodded.

There was a grave silence. Finally, Eragon broke it. "I see your arm is well."

"It's still sore."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's all right, Shadeslayer. There is no need to trouble yourself over a small discomfort."

Nasuada approached them. "Your trip went well?"

Evarinya turned to face Nasuada, her skirt turning with her. "It did."

"Who is this?" asked Nasuada, referring to Vanir.

"One who can be trusted," said Evarinya.

"How can you be sure?"

"My Lady, have the elves ever given you a reason not to trust them?" asked Vanir. "If I were an enemy to the Varden, I would have already done something to hinder you. I have not."

Nasuada crossed her arms. "I'm still not sure."

Eragon intervened. "I know Vanir. I met him in Ellesmera. He is the one I told you about- he is my sparring partner from Ellesmera."

Nasuada let her arms drop to her sides. "Ok."

"Then he can stay?" asked Evarinya.

"He might as well," said Nasuada. "I may sound a bit paranoid, but I would like Vanir to be Evarinya's guard."

"I would be glad to do that," said Vanir.

Evarinya smiled knowingly. "I'd be glad to have him."

Nasuada smiled back. "I figured you would. I can practically smell the attraction between you two."

Evarinya blushed madly. Vanir chuckled at Evarinya's embarrassment. "You always were bashful when it came to us."

_I shouldn't be affected like this, _thought Evarinya. She sighed. "And _you _were always too brazen about it."

"Let's sit down. The ceremony is about to begin."

%$%$%$%$%$

After the ceremony and feast, Vanir and Evarinya excused themselves and retired to their tent to discover a second cot had been set up near Evarinya's. She turned to him and smiled. "Wasn't that nice of them?"

They lay down together for the night. Vanir pulled Evarinya close.

%$%$%$%$%$

The next morning, Evarinya and Vanir went to Nasuada for their orders. And what they were told shocked them. "We're staying here for six more days, then we will march on Feinster."

They bowed slightly. "As you wish."

%$%$%$%$%$

NOTE: I know it's shorter than other chapters. The next one will be longer and much better. So what did you think?


End file.
